


Missed You

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also Lea and Kairi are total bros, Fluff and slight slow build?, I'm also just super interesting in thinking about life and training after DDD, In where I decide to expand on events after DDD, M/M, also I'm a schmuck for SoRiku so--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's up to the keyblade wielders to make sure the worlds remain peaceful with the growing Darkness and train for the upcoming fight with Xehanort. Months of back to back world hopping take their toll and Sora is glad for the break from fighting and to be reunited with his friends-- especially Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the back to back quests in KHUX that seem to go on forever and ever. :')

_> Next Destination. . . Yen Sid’s Tower_

     Sora sighed in relief, glad to get the chance to go back and stock up on supplies. He called out to Donald and Goofy that they were heading back to the tower, back to his secondary home for the time being, and they cheered from where they were playing a board game. The gummi ship adjusted its course and Sora flicked on the autopilot button once they were right on track. The young man ran a hand through his battle tousled spikes, allowing himself a moment to relax in the pilot chair. It’s been about three months of non-stop world hopping and fighting. _Four._ Sora corrected, glancing at the calendar built into the dash. Four months of fighting, seeing the friends he has made along his journey, and protecting the worlds he’s come to love. That also meant four months since he’s seen Kairi and Riku. Four months since he’s trained with Lea and listened to his bad jokes. Four months since his heart has swooned, his skin felt electric, and blush painted his cheeks. His cheeks went rosy then at the thought of _maybe_ seeing Riku; maybe getting the chance to have moment alone with him. Riku, being a master and all, was a lot busier than Sora. When Sora had left those four months ago, he had only been able to say goodbye to Riku after the man himself had returned to a mission before promptly heading out for another. He wasn’t even sure if he would get to see Riku at all since he didn’t know how long he was to stay at the tower and if Riku would also be sent there. The young man leaned back in the chair for a moment, idly staring at all the stars and possible worlds pass them by. As much as he wishes to see him, to have them all together, Sora will be happy in the knowledge that whatever Riku is doing that it’s to keep all of them safe and Sora couldn’t be prouder. The young man smiled wide at that before sitting back up and turning around his chair to looks at his shipmate, “I call playing the winner!” He exclaimed, laughing happily as his companions renewed their playing efforts.

* * *

     With all the wielders running around, Yen Sid worked some magic to make some nearby small islands accessible for all their living and training needs. (Sora thinks that Yen Sid wanted to keep his tower to himself but Yen Sid never said that out loud) The train that goes to Yen Sid’s tower runs between the Tower and the Floating Islands so it was not like they were completely shut off from the wizard. Once Sora had landed the gummi ship, Donald and Goofy received a message to return to the Castle for their own breaks and errands. The young man saw them off, waving his arm like a palm tree in a tempest, before heading across the bridge connecting that particular island to their living quarters. The islands were very close together, close enough that Sora could easily see what is going on each one by just turning around in circles, so he quickly noticed the flames erupting all across the training fields an island over. He ran across to the bridge and crossed that, smiling wide at Lea and Kairi sparring with each other. He watched as Lea sent flaming attack after attack towards Kairi while she defended against them—defense training. His heart swelled with pride as she deflected each of the attacks, his hands raising to clap once the two took a break. “Sora!” He smiled wide and was near immediately slammed into by Kairi. (Nearly took him off his feet and causing a few of his injuries to smart). Their arms wrapped around each other and Sora lifted her up in a hug, twirling her around. He set her down and was subjected to her small and well calloused hands checking for injuries. “I’m fine, Kai.” Sora said with a laugh, giving her pony tail a gentle tug before wiping ash off her freckled arms.

     He glanced up as Lea leaned in to bump his shoulder, which of course Lea found one of the cuts he had bandaged earlier, causing him to wince. “Sora, you liar!” Kairi tutted and ran to grab the spare potions kept close while training as Lea gave him an apologetic look. “Glad to see ya in one piece.” The older man said after a moment, running a hand through his shorter spikes (He cut them shortly after his ‘gallant rescue’). “Me too,” Sora quipped, taking the potion from Kairi once she returned. “I’m shocked you survived training with Kairi without one of us stopping her from hurting you.” Sora teased lightly, slipping an arm around Kairi’s waist as he sipped the potion. He wished it tasted a little more like green apple than leaves like the color implied it would. “We had a few close calls.” Kairi said as she nudged Lea with her leg. “I beat him good the other day, I apparently owe him cookies for that.” Lea looked offended at something in her statement, either her casual dismissal of what she apparently owes him or the fact that she beat him up, as he exclaimed, “My ass still has a giant bruise on it, pipsqueak! And don’t act like you’re so big and ba--” Kairi pulled away from Sora to lightly beat at Lea’s arm before he could continue his incoming tirade, the two of them batting at each other like kittens fighting. Laughter spilled out from Sora, the other two stopping and laughing too.

     “I missed you guys,” Sora said with a bright smile, his blue eyes bright as he takes in their own mirrored smiles. Without realizing it, he had glanced around for the missing member of their rag tag group (Lea being both the rag and tag). “We haven’t seen him in weeks.” Kairi, having easily seen where his thoughts had gone, said as she laid a hand on Sora’s arm before gently taking his hand. “C’mon, you must be tired.” She said, already leading him away towards the housing. “Hey! We weren’t done here!” Lea called out after them, one of his hands on his slim hip. Kairi turned and stuck her tongue out at him, before continuing to half drag her boy. “For today! I gotta make sure Sora gets rest.” Even Sora knew that was a pretty lame excuse, but he guessed that Lea’s soft spot for her meant that she could get away with this. (He had to wonder what else she got away with, Kairi was pretty devious). Once inside the house they had claimed, Kairi led him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Sora let himself be directed to the bed where she sat him down and turned for the door. “Take your shoes off and relax,” Kairi ordered before disappearing. His shoes thudded to the floor as he did what he was told to do before laying back on the bed. After sleeping on the cots in the gummi ship and anywhere they could while on their missions, this soft bed was pure bliss. A soft sigh escaped him as the tiredness he kept down overtook him. Kairi returned a bit later, a tray of food and drinks in her hands, not surprised to see that Sora was already asleep. She set the tray down on the side table as quietly as she could, taking in his slightly parted lips and slow deep breaths. The same pride that swelled in Sora filled her and she was glad that he made it back to her. His eyelashes fanned across his cheek and she smiled wide as she leaned over to press a soft kiss to his forehead as she smoothed back his unruly spikes. Quietly, she exited the room so that he could get well deserved rest.

* * *

     “Back so soon?” Lea quipped from the fridge he was rummaging in as Kairi breezed back into the kitchen. She walked up to the fridge and reached past him, snagging the water he had been moving in search of the food he had stashed (Kairi had found it despite his hiding it, the little shit). Seating herself in one of the chairs around the table, she took a quick gulp of the cold water before responding. “He fell asleep before I even got back to the room.” Lea hummed while he continued to look for something since Kairi had snatched his food, “I don’t blame him, bet he’s exhausted. It’s been… what?” Lea closed the fridge door and glanced at the handmade calendar stuck on the door, a project Kairi rooked him into to help keep track of their missions. “Four months and… five days.” Kairi nodded as Lea used the marker attached by a piece of yarn to mark the today’s date as Sora’s return. “Long time…” Lea paused, glancing at her. “Ya prepared to live like that yourself?” Lea asked as he dropped the marker, the yarn causing it to swing and clatter against the fridge. Kairi hummed in thought before nodding. It’d be a challenge, but nothing she couldn’t tackle. At least then she’d be contributing instead of stuck doing nothing while her boys did everything themselves. Lea sat down across from her with a bag of chips he grabbed from one of the cabinets, angling the opening so they can both take from it. “Real food, Lea.” Kairi scolded before snagging a chip for herself with a laugh before responding to his question, “Yeah, I’m ready for that. At least we’ll both have our training runs together to see what it’s like, yeah?” Lea snorted and leaned back in his chair, all long limbs and easy confidence. “Puh-lease. It’ll be like when I was training Roxas all over aga—“ He didn’t finish his teasing before a chip hit him square on the nose, cracking up as he picked it up off his lap and tossed it in his mouth. “Jerk.” Kairi said with no real heat behind her words, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched condensation bead on the water bottle on the table. Her mind drifted to the man asleep upstairs, her heart swelling with the happiness of seeing him again. “You’d think he’d be tired of being asleep.” She half said to herself, laughing softly as she caught a bit of the droplets on one of her fingernails.

     “It’s Sora, Kairi, c’mon.” The voice didn’t come from in front of her as she had expected it to, but instead behind her from the doorway. Lea’s eyebrows lifted but before Kairi could see the rest of his expression, she was twisting around to see Riku standing in the doorway, sporting a half smile. Much like when she saw Sora, Kairi leapt up and drew Riku into a tight hug. His arms circled her and hugged her back just as tightly, the two of them standing like that for a long moment. Kairi pulled back and smiled up at him before trying to inspect him for injuries. “I’m fine, Kairi. Nothing the potions on the way didn’t take care of.” He lightly smoothed down her hair before glancing past her to Lea. “Nice to see ya, too,” Lea said with a slight wave, “Want me to come knock you off your feet with a hug too?” “No,” Riku’s response to the teasing was quick but a smile was elicited by the redhead’s words so Lea considered that a win for the day. “I can’t believe you’re back too.” Riku’s attention was drawn back to the smiling Kairi, blinking once, “So, Sora is here too?” Kairi hadn’t just been randomly talking about Sora, then. He had completed his mission’s objectives early, for another objective would need to be completed after reconnaissance was conducted. Apparently his mental process was clear on his face, as well as his worry about not knowing Sora’s status, for Kairi gave him a light squeeze. “He’s fine, all in one piece. He’s in his room.” She didn’t bother adding a ‘If you’d like to go see him’ for she knew Riku had planned on doing that any way. Riku nodded and dipped in to brush a quick kiss to her cheek, before pausing and giving another to the top of her head. “You’ll know where to find us.” She smiled wide as he pulled back, watching him move out of the kitchen with purpose. Again, she heard the marker clatter against the fridge as Lea wrote down a quick ‘ _+Riku_ ’ next to Sora’s return date.

* * *

     The first thing Sora noticed when he opened his eyes again was the tray. The second thing was the arm around his waist. It was a heavy weight and the sleepy boy looked down and mentally checked off who the arm could belong to. Kairi’s hands were not that big. It was definitely a man’s hand. The fingers weren’t long enough or had the tell-tale shiny red scars left from fire that defined Lea’s hand. For a moment Sora felt himself pale at the thought of someone he didn’t want to be in his bed snuggling into his back like the person was doing now. It took him a moment but it finally kicked into place and he mentally kicked himself. He recognized the scar that a shucking knife had left the time that they had all found clams and Riku snuck the knife so they could try and pry them open. “Riku?” Sora asked, his voice still heavy with sleep. It was mostly a rumble, only getting worse after his voice had deepened, but his friends knew how to interpret his sleep-talk. “Mm, go back to sleep.” Sora really didn’t need to be told twice, his blue eyes readily disappearing behind his eyelids. Riku’s nose and cheek was pressed into his back and he felt the arm around his waist tighten, drawing him closer, as Riku fitted them together. Nearly every inch of them was touching, filling Sora with a warmth from the other man’s body, and Riku’s breathing became a lullaby lulling Sora back to sleep.

* * *

     The room was rosy with the setting sun when Sora opened his eyes again. It took him a moment to focus on actually getting awake, the hand stroking back his hair not helping in the slightest. “You awake, lazy bones?” The soft whisper didn’t reach beyond where it settled over Sora, the hush of the room remaining intact. Sora stretched an arm over his head and arched his body as he attempted to stretch out the sleepies, his body easing back as the fingers in his hair stilled. Lips brushed his ear as Riku murmured a “Guess so,” causing Sora to turn his head and bump noses with him. A small laugh trickled from him as he shifted so he could face him. Riku only moved after Sora had slipped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck as he hugged him close. Fingers tangled in his messy brown locks and Sora sighed as a sense of being home washed over him. They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, not needing to, as they just took the other one in. It was Sora who broke the silence as he pulled back to look at Riku, “I didn’t think I’d get to see you,” he murmured. Riku eyes opened a sliver to show a glimpse of his aqua irises, regarding Sora for a moment before giving half a shrug. “Didn’t think I’d be back early.” The arm around Sora’s waist moved so Riku could gently rub up his side and back, lightly feeling for Sora’s injuries. “You could just ask to see,” Sora bumped his nose against Riku’s jaw after he hit a sore spot. Riku’s hand continued its search as he replied, “I’m getting there.” Sora laughed and moved so that he could greet Riku properly.

     Their lips were chapped and caught slightly, but it was heaven to Sora. Riku tilted his head down slightly so he could add the tiniest amount of pressure; a kiss to slowly re-acquaint them after being apart. They parted and looked at each other, a bright smile on Sora’s face and one teasing at the corner of Riku’s lips. “Anything bad?” Sora warmed at the concern in Riku’s voice, shaking his head. “I have a cut on my shoulder, so the bandage might need changed. There’s another cut on my leg but it wasn’t bad so the potion I had probably healed it already.” He was distracted by Riku’s fingers sliding over the side of his thigh as if to verify the truth of Sora’s words. “Let me check,” Riku said after the briefest of pauses. “Not before you tell me if you’re hurt,” came Sora’s immediately reply, his blue eyes attempting to roam the entirety of Riku as if they could pick out his injuries through his clothing. Riku shook his head and sighed, giving Sora’s hair a light tug. Sora was certain a flush was spreading over his cheeks as his eyes moved back up to Riku’s face, but he kept his expression serious. This elicited a soft laugh from Riku before he spoke, “A few bruises here and there, don’t press them too hard and it will be fine.” Riku knew him too well, Sora’s hands were already lightly exploring his back and he paused in case he was close to any of those bruises. “Sora, now let me check,” Riku lightly squeezed his side and Sora relaxed a bit at his touches.

      Sora pulled away, after a moment of enjoying Riku’s hands on him, and sat up as he ran a hand through his hair to tame the mess. (Not that it was able to be tamed). Riku got up, Sora saw a flash of Riku’s stomach and felt his own do a few flip flops, and disappeared into the connected bathroom after turning the lights on that since the sun had nearly disappeared. Sora carefully removed his jacket and sat there in his tank top as Riku came out with a first aid kit and sat on the bed beside him, his weight causing Sora to slide towards him a bit as the bed sank. The older of the two removed the bandage on Sora’s arm and examined the wound before bandaging it again. “It’ll need a day or two if you take more potions.” Sora nodded and feeling a little cheeky, replied “Kiss it better for now?” Not sure what he was expecting, Riku leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to the bandage before planting firmer kisses to the round of Sora’s shoulder. “There,” he said as he pulled away, gathering up the used bandages and kit before standing and walking back to the bathroom in order to finish his clean up.

     Slowly, Sora eased back on the bed, the comforter soft against the bare skin of his arms. Excitement began to thrum through him, taking the last vestiges of sleep away as he listened to the slight sounds of Riku in the other room. His skin tingled where Riku had kissed it and he was certain that the heat across his cheeks was visible. He knew he was smiling like a doofus, he also couldn’t stop even as Riku climbed onto the bed beside him and reached for him. “Thanks,” Sora told him, rolling onto his good shoulder and as he wiggled closer to him. Riku nodded and pressed a kiss to Sora’s forehead and the younger was certain his heart would burst from how full of happiness he was. “I missed you all, I missed you,” Sora murmured after a moment, relaxing against him. _I missed this._ There were times when he was trying to sleep in an unfamiliar place when he knew Riku’s arms around him would easily get him to sleep. Or the nights he couldn’t sleep because his mind was consumed with thoughts of if Riku was okay (of course he was) and if by some chance Riku was also worrying about him (of course he was). There were also the times when his mind brought forth memories of previous nights with Riku, causing Sora to sigh wistfully and have Donald tell him to can it so he could sleep. Riku’s soft breaths, the feel of his silky hair, the way he seemed to want to fit them together like puzzle pieces. Sora had missed it all. By the expression on Riku’s face, Sora knew he had too. As Riku pulled him even closer, Sora moved to slide a leg between Riku’s to lessen the space between them even more. One of Riku’s arms moved under Sora’s head so that he could return his hand into the messy hair that he loved. Riku’s other hand rested on his hip as one of Sora’s own touched at the exposed skin of Riku’s stomach. (Sora vowed to never let Riku wear a shirt that didn’t ride up, at least when they were alone). They fit together easily, perfectly. “We have tonight.” Riku murmured before lowering his head to kiss Sora, letting him know just how much had missed it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been sitting on this for months now myself and I finally finished and got comfortable to post this. I had originally planned to end it with smut but I think this ending suits it much better. I hope you enjoy, comments are appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
